


Warner Three

by frankisqueer



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: But I'm doing it, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Fluff, all of the warners are autistic, all of the warners are trans, fight me, gender feels, i don't really write much, i dunno really what i'm doing, lgbt feels, lil one shots, my brain rot says to create, so I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankisqueer/pseuds/frankisqueer
Summary: Lil' one shots about the Warners. Just snippets from their lives. If you're an angst filled teen, this isn't for you. Its pure family fluff, bby.
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot awakes to find her older brother missing. Where'd he go?

As active as the Warner kids are, you would think that they would leave the tower more often then they do. But they surprisingly don't. Of course, they leave to shoot the show, or to 'get fresh air', which is what Yakko usually suggests. But more often then not, they keep by themselves. And they most definitely are not seen without one another. This is being pointed out because when the Warner sister awoke to start her day. She found only one brother snoring, still in his bed. While the ball-pit, supposed to be occupied by her other brother, was empty.

She quirked up an eyebrow, she usually got up first. 

_Maybe Yak had a rough night?_

Dot knew Yakko sometimes had trouble staying asleep. She shrugged and hopped out of bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Walking out to the kitchen to start on cereal she found a note on the fridge from Yakko. As she began to read, she heard the water tower door creak open. As she turned to look, she saw her older brother with grocery bags. Speak of the Warner and he shall appear.

"Hey, it's my missing brother," she jumped on a stool, "thought you got kidnapped." 

Yakko, startled at the sudden voice, jumped and looked over to his baby sister. 

"Hey, it's my, 'Wakes Up At 8 AM For Fun' sister," he countered back in the same dry tone, "also, you mean hoped?" 

Dot rolled her eyes as Yakko put the paper bags on the table. 

"I seriously do not know how your body wakes up so early everyday." 

"Its a girl thing.", Dot replies sweetly. 

Yakko chuckles and starts to put away groceries. 

Dot tilts her head, "There a reason you went out so early for groceries?" 

"Well," starts Yakko, folding the paper bags and putting them in the 'Grocery Bag Drawer', "not really, the urge just kinda hit me." 

"Ahhhhh, one of your 'this thought has just popped in my brain and now I have to immediately do it' things?" 

"That is correct! Tell her what she's won!" 

And as if on cue, the middle Warner sibling wandered out from the bedroom nook of the tower. 

"Hopefully breakfast." 

Wakko yawns, slides into a stool next to Dot and rubs his face, trying to be more awake. 

Snorting a bit, Yakko responds to his not so pleased to be woken up this early brother, "Actually you're not wrong brother sibling, pancakes or waffles?" 

Both siblings get huge grins on their faces, all signs of sleep leaving and both shout, "WAFFLES!" in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really dumb, but cute. This was my first try on writing the Warners, so its not much.


	2. The Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko buys some ugly pants. Warner mayhem follows.

Something that is very evident about the Warners is that they never really change clothes. Well, they change clothes when it's funny, or sometimes for when their show calls for it, but in everyday life? Not really. Yakko is always wearing tan slacks, Wakko is always sporting a baggy blue sweater with a red cap, turned backwards, and Dot is always fashionable in her pink skirt and flower ear tie combo. They're cartoon characters, they don't change much. However, they are the Warners, and the Warners live for surprises. When a knock all of a sudden rings through the tower, it's definitely a surprise. 

All at once, the Warners look up from whatever they're doing, and shout in harmony, "I'll get it!", running toward the tower door. 

Yakko gets there first, followed by Dot, then Wakko. Yakko gives his siblings a smug look. 

"Long legs will do you wonders, sibs." 

As his siblings pout, he opens the door and finds a white package sitting outside, whoever delivered it long gone. Picking it up, he reads his name on the delivery slip. His eyes widen as he remembers his late night, online shopping adventure a few weeks ago. Hey, don't judge, sometimes a kid can't sleep and makes questionable clothing purchase decisions at 3 AM. 

"I thought these were coming next week! Gotta love the accuracy of online tracking." 

Letting the door close by itself, Yakko walks back into the tower. 

"What'd you order? A cardboard cut out of Michelle Pfeiffer?", Dot joked at him. 

Yakko rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, you're hilarious. If I ever got a cardboard cut out of her, you would beg for one of Mel Gibson and Wakko would demand one of Don Knotts, and we share a room basically, I would never get any sleep." 

Wakko flops back onto the couch, about to continue his TV watching. 

"Then what'd you buy? Can't just not show us after all this build up." 

Dot jumps onto the back of the couch, watching Yakko open the package. 

"It's new pants, not anything super exciting. Thought they looked interesting." 

Dot gasps, "One of my brothers buying new clothes?! And it's Yakko?" 

Dot all of a sudden jumps off the couch and starts pushing Yakko towards the bathroom. 

Yakko lets out a small startled noise and lets himself be pushed with a small giggle, "Dot, what're you doin'?" 

"I insist you try them on now and model them! I have to judge your lack of fashion sense, and don't argue that you do have fashion sense, you dress like a blind dad." 

With a final push Yakko stumbles into the bathroom and Dot slams the door. 

"Put them on! We wanna see!" 

Wakko, his siblings way more interesting then the TV, watched as Dot marched back to the couch, jumping on the back of it once again. 

Yakko shouts back, "I don't like tight pants, so sue me! It's a sensory thing! When they're baggy there's more room for activities! And that's not an innuendo!" 

Hearing only giggles from the other side of the door, Yakko rolls his eyes. The sooner he can get the judging from Dot over with, the sooner he can get on with the rest of the day. As Yakko strips down and starts to put on the new pants, he smiles slightly to himself. Though he can act slightly annoyed, this is the stuff he lives for. He gets them on and they practically hang off him. The pants come with suspenders, but Yakko thinks they're meant to just hang down, not actually suspending anything. Yakko takes his belt and adds it to the look, both serving function and fashion. 

Yakko's eyes suddenly go wide, "I've been listening to Dot too much.", he mumbles to himself. 

Looking in the mirror he snorts to himself, the pants are a lot visually, but they were super comfortable, and you can never fault a pair of pants for that. 

He clears his throat all of a sudden, "You ready?" 

Dot turns her attention back to the door with a grin. 

"Yeah! Strut! Strut! Strut!" 

Yakko chuckles and swings open the door in a dramatic fashion doing a slow walk, a la Jessica Rabbit. 

The pants inspiring this runway walk were three sizes too big, high rise, and held up with a black belt. The pattern was a whole other can of worms, being a dark green, dark blue and black plaid, with black cloth suspenders hanging down. There was a big silver zipper across one pant leg, closing a pocket. And the last detail of note was that the bottom of the pants were gathered, close to the ankle. 

Wakko immediately burst out laughing, both because of the strut and the pants. Dot's mouth hung open, almost impressed at how ugly the pants were, however, the way Yakko presented them, kinda made them work, in a really odd way.

"So, sister sibling? Your thoughts?" 

Yakko, done with his theatrics, stood with his hands on his hips. 

Dot snapped out of her trance and finally gave a small giggle, "The pants? 0 outta 10. They're horrendously ugly. However, your confidence in them? 10 outta 10." 

Yakko smiles and does a dramatic bow. 

"I try." 

With a snort, he shoves Dot onto Wakko, who is actually sitting properly on the couch. Dot squeals and Wakko gives a grunt as he is knocked almost off the couch by his surprisingly heavy baby sister. Dot gives a murderous look to Yakko and grabs his arm to pull him on the couch as well. 

"Lets see how well those pants score in durability! The test? WARNER FIGHT!" 

For those interested in knowing the score, a 6 out of 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a pair of pants I bought today. Yes the description is accurate. I love me some ugly, yet comfy pants. 
> 
> I want someone to draw Yakko in these pants. I will dead ass provide a reference photo.


	3. Sleep Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko has issues sleeping, Yakko to the rescue.

The Warners's bedtime routines are pretty much the same every night. Dot is usually the first one into bed, she highly believes in beauty sleep and is usually the first to get tired when the Warners try to out last each other in an all-nighter contest. Wakko is usually next, not putting up much of a fight when it comes to sleeping. Lastly it's Yakko, usually staying up to do last minute cleaning around the tower, or watching bad late night TV. 

Tonight however, Yakko and Dot were both sound asleep, and Wakko had been up since he got into bed, around 11 PM. He'd been tossing and turning all night and just could not get comfy. He checked the clock on the wall, roughly, it was 4:30 AM. 

He took off his cap and ran his fingers through the tuft of fur on his head. This didn't happen often to the middle Warner sibling, but when it did he found it extremely frustrating. He knows Yakko can get like this sometimes too, where he can't sleep. Maybe it's a brother thing? Putting his cap back on, he climbed down from his bed, trying not to wake Dot, or his other sibling for that matter and made his way toward the kitchen area in the tower. 

_Warm drinks help you sleep, right? We gotta have hot cocoa mix somewhere?_

Looking into the cabinets, Wakko finds a whole box, and after eating two packets whole, he starts to warm up milk on the stove. As he watches the milk start to steam, a hushed voice startles him into jumping a foot in the air. 

"Make that two, please." 

He turns and sees Yakko, ever the light sleeper, sitting on a stool. 

Wakko, also trying to keep a hushed tone replies, "You scared the Hell out of me!" 

Yakko snorts, "Sorry brother sibling, next time I'll rent out a band to let you know when I'm behind you. Or maybe I'll invest in a bicycle horn?" 

Wakko shrugs slightly, stirring the milk a bit. Yakko lets out a small sigh and gets up. 

"Can't sleep I assume?" 

Wakko shakes his head, "Sorry I woke you, I thought I was being quiet." 

Yakko smiles slightly, taking a hot cocoa packet and pouring it in the pot, "You didn't really wake me, I just woke up slightly, checked the time and didn't hear your snoring so I came to check on you." 

Wakko watches the chocolate powder dissolve into the milk as he stirs more. 

"Why can I not sleep sometimes?" 

Yakko reaches into the cabinet and pulls out two mugs. 

"Uhhhhhh, I dunno exactly, that kinda depends on you. I know, with me, I think too much sometimes, so my brain never turns off and that keeps me awake, or I can have too much energy stored up." 

Yakko turns the stove off and grabs the pot handle, "Go get the whipped cream out of the fridge. If you're gonna make hot chocolate, you gotta do it right." 

Wakko does a tiny salute and goes to get the whipped cream can out of the fridge, while Yakko pours most of the mix into the mugs. 

"That could have gone worse. Wakko, what's my mess score?" 

Yakko takes the can from Wakko as he adds a small mountain to the two mugs. Wakko thinks for a moment, tongue hanging out in concentration mode. 

"A 3. Could have been way more messy." 

Yakko puts the final touch on the drinks, a single cinnamon stick. Hey, it doesn't function as much, but it's aesthetically pleasing. 

"Okay," Yakko says as he picks up his mug carefully, "to the couch? I found a channel that plays classic Looney Tunes till 6 or so." 

Yakko sits down on the worn couch, followed by Wakko, holding his cup of cocoa. Wakko takes a long sip as Yakko turns the TV on, checking to make sure the volume isn't blasting. Wakko then decided to eat the mug, along with the rest of his drink. 

Yakko takes a sip from his, "Good?" 

Wakko nods slowly, eyes starting to droop closed. Yakko snorts as he pulls a blanket up from the side of the couch. He lays it on Wakko, covering his small sibling. 

Wakko, who had sat on the whole opposite side of the couch, starts crawling over to the side Yakko was occupying. With a grunt he shoves his face into Yakko's side. 

Yakko making a small startled noise, looks down. Chuckling a bit, Yakko asks, "What, Wak?" 

Wakko looks up at Yakko a bit, then proceeds to shift some to get more comfy, laying on his brother more. 

"Thank you for staying up with me." 

Yakko smiles down at his sibling, and takes his cap off to pet his fur. 

"Course Wakko. What else was I gonna do? Sleep? Pfft, yeah right. Sleeping is for, well, Dot." 

Wakko lets out a small giggle and starts lightly purring, eyes closed and feeling content. Yakko shifts his attention back to the TV, finishing his cocoa, and feeling sleep start to take him as well. 

It's roughly 6 AM now, and the two Warner Brothers are sleeping peacefully on the couch, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written because I can't sleep. Just have to share my pain with the Warners don't I? 
> 
> Literally, just bros being fluffy. What more could you want? 
> 
> Also, I shouldn't have to say this, but I will anyway. DON'T SHIP THE WARNERS. 
> 
> Just a lil PSA. 😑


	4. Lack-Toes And-Taller-Ants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko screwed up, and he must now pay the price. 
> 
> TW - mentions of vomiting, its not much, I just use the word 'retching' two times.

When you think about cartoon characters, what do you think of? You probably think of slapstick, sarcasm, violence, mallets and pies flying out of hammerspaces right? Probably not health conditions, right? No one would design a toon with health issues? Right? Wrong. 

An animator would, if it was funny enough. And that's what two out of the three Warner siblings have to deal with. Heath issues, made to be funny but are annoying to live with. Dot lucked out in this matter, so that leaves the Warner Brothers. 

Wakko is hypoglycemic, meaning one's blood sugar gets lower than the average person's would. Him 'packing away the snacks' isn't just a funny quirk, it's something he sort of has to do to not feel ill. Then there's Yakko, who has a lactose intolerance, meaning one's body doesn't process dairy like it's supposed to, and can lead to the person affected feeling ill. 

Now, despite having these health issues, the brothers, with some assistance from Dot, are pretty responsible in keeping them in check most of the time. Sometimes though, mistakes get made. This is the result of one of those mistakes being made. 

Yakko wakes with a start after hearing his name shouted from the bedroom nook of the tower. Lights flicker on and Yakko lets a small hiss slip as he shields his eyes from the sudden brightness. 

Yakko lets out a groan, "In here." 

Yakko takes in his surroundings as he remembers Wakko's insomnia troubles from earlier this morning. The TV has turned itself off, and he was on the couch, covered with a snoring brother burritoed in a blanket. All of a sudden, two eyes peek over the couch. 

"You know you both have beds for a reason, well, a bed and a ball pit. Also you didn't invite me?" 

Yakko closes his eyes, "I know. Also, it's not like this was a planned thing. Wak had trouble sleeping last night, I helped him finally get to bed." 

Yakko let out a hard yawn, looking up at his baby sister, "Woke up at 4. And got him to bed around 6." 

Dot moves to the front of the couch and sits on one of the arms, "Well it's 8 now and Wak is probably not gonna wake up till noon if we're lucky." 

Yakko gives a small nod and sits up, moving Wakko so he doesn't get disturbed. 

"I'm probably gonna put him back to bed and get breakfast started, so think about what you want." 

Yakko then goes to stand and feels himself get light headed. With a groan, Yakko falls back onto the couch, gripping his head. Dot is snapped out of her breakfast thoughts when she notices Yakko in pain. 

"Yakko? You ok?" 

Yakko squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again. 

"Maybe? I dunno, that was weird," he looks at Dot, "I got super light headed and felt like I was about to fall over." 

Dot cocks an eyebrow, "Do I need to put him in bed?" 

Yakko gives out a small snort, "Can you even pick him up?" 

Dot huffs, "I'm not weak. If you can pick him up, I can pick him up." 

Dot hops off the arm of the couch and tries to wrap her little arms around Wakko's sleeping form. Letting out a groan she manages to hold him for about a few seconds before she collapses under his weight. 

Wakko just mumbles something neither one of his siblings can hear, but besides that, he is not phased. 

Dot, being crushed by her brother, gives a small growl and mumbles some choice words of her own, definitely not appropriate to repeat here. Yakko watches all of this with an amused look plastered on his face. 

"Yeah? Tell me more, sister sibling?" 

Dot drags herself out from under Wakko finally. 

"You're lucky you're not feeling well. I'm giving you mercy, take it." 

Yakko rolls his eyes, "I'm fine. Just stood up too quick." 

Yakko stands again, slower this time. He nods to himself. 

"See? That was my problem." 

Yakko bends down to try and pick Wakko up when suddenly, his stomach starts feeling like someone made him do 1,000 cartwheels. 

Dot goes to touch Yakko's arm, "Seriously are you-". 

Dot gets cut off by Yakko running to the bathroom and slamming the door. All of a sudden, retching is heard from the bathroom and Dot scrunches up her face. 

"Guess not." 

Dot notices the cup beside the couch, she also notices the cinnamon stick, which only means, hot cocoa was made. 

_But we ran out of almond milk yesterday. I should know, I put it on the shopping list._

Dot narrows her eyebrows. A toilet is flushed and a very ill looking Yakko steps out, holding the door frame. 

Dot picks up the mug, facing him, "Think I found your issue. You had milk last night didn't you?" 

Yakko rubs his face, "What are you gonna do, arrest me? I wanted cocoa! Plus, Wak made it, didn't want him to drink alone. What brother would that make me?" 

"Well, the fact that you just put yourself out of commission for the rest of the day, a stupid one." 

Dot puts down the mug and leans to try and lift her sleeping brother back on the couch. Yakko watches her struggle a bit and starts to head over to help, but his stomach had other ideas. Slamming the door again, more unpleasant retching noises follow. With a final push, Dot gets Wakko back on the couch. 

"You're literally almost my size, how are you so heavy?" 

Dot leans against the couch to catch her breath. 

_One of my brothers is dead to the world, the other might as well be. Go fig, lucky me._

Another flush and Yakko stumbles out of the bathroom again. 

"So I'm stupid?" he says, his voice cracking a bit. 

Dot looks over to him and gives a small sigh, "Yeah. But you're a good, stupid brother? If that helps?" 

Going over to her brother she takes his hand and puts it on her shoulder and starts leading him to the bedroom nook. 

"It helps so much, you're so kind, thank you. I feel better already." 

"Dry up." 

Yakko lets out a weak sounding chuckle. 

"Never." 

Dot stops at her own bed. 

"Uh, Dot? Do we need to get your eyes checked? This doesn't look like plastic balls to me?" 

"You're not sleeping in balls when you're sick and I know my bed is more comfy than Wakko's so, get in." 

Yakko shoots Dot a look. 

"Dot, I'll be fine in my bed, you always do this." 

"Then I'm surprised you're still trying to argue. Be a man, and get in the frilly pink bed." 

Yakko lets out a sigh and finally sits and lays down on the bed, "You are so stubborn, you know that?" 

Dot snorts, "Pot calling the kettle black much?" 

Yakko lets out a murmur of "Yeah, yeah." along with a yawn. 

Dot pulls up the blankets. 

"Please don't spew on my bed, and try and sleep, all I ask." 

Dot begins to walk away and Yakko watches and furrows his brows. 

"Dot?" 

She turns back towards him, "Hmm?" 

Yakko gives a small smile and opens the covers, an invite to cuddle. 

"Your turn?" 

Dot lets out a small smile and heads back toward her bed and jumps up, getting underneath the covers with her sick brother, nuzzling his chest. Yakko closes the covers around them and curls up, hoping the nausea will subside to take a nap, and forever grateful for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, wow! 
> 
> Also, I have a lactose intolerance. What Yakko goes through is not what happens with me at all, but I do have it. 
> 
> Also I know the definitions of hypoglycemic and lactose intolerance are very basic.
> 
> Did you think this was gonna be 'the milk fic'? Nah. This is a 'dead meme free' zone.


	5. Gender? Never Heard of Her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko has a gender talk with Dot.
> 
> TW - nausea mention, and misgendering of Yakko and Dot in the first paragraph

Imagine this. 

You're the middle child, you have an older **sister** and a younger **brother**. Now, a long time ago, both of your siblings figured out something new about themselves at around the same time. This thing was exciting, a bit confusing, it took a lot of changing and adjusting. Get this. Turns out, you had an older **brother** and a younger **sister** instead. It took a bit to get used to, but you, being their sibling too, was supportive, understanding, and tried to help in any way you could. 

Now time has passed, and it's second nature, your siblings are happy and so are you, right? Well, no, not entirely. As your siblings were working out stuff together, you were working stuff out in your head, and alone. You've always related to both your siblings and their discoveries, but also felt extremely different.

You're the middle **brother**. That's all there is to it. You don't necessarily feel like a girl, though some of your sisters clothes look incredibly comfy and fun to wear. Your own clothes look and feel great too, but are they 'boys clothes' to you? Are you actually a boy? Are you the middle brother? You assume so, by the fact you don't feel like a girl. However, you feel like you're not just a boy. Which doesn't make sense? Aren't there just boys and girls? 

**non-binary - A spectrum of gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine.**

Wakko Warner sits at his laptop and reads that definition over and over again. 

_So there's more? This would have been nice to know earlier. I wonder-_

Wakko shut his laptop and jumped down from his bed. As much as Wakko loved and trusted both of his siblings, he wanted to go to Dot first. Not like Yakko would be angry or upset about any questions about LGBT+ things, he just felt a bit more comfy talking to Dot about this. Maybe it was the closeness in age? Plus they were the only ones home at the moment. Wakko comes over to the couch where his sister is watching a show she usually watches when Yakko is out of the tower. 

"Daleriver?" 

Dot nods furiously, "Becky and Victoria just got into a huge fight over their friend Armie. They both love him, and I can see why, I mean hello nurse, but he has the IQ the size of a grain of rice.", she shrugs, "They can't all be perfect." 

She looks at her brother, "You ok? I know Yakko's gonna be home in a bit and-"

"Do you know what non-binary is?", he blurts out. 

Dot looked surprised, "Uh, yeah? Why?" 

Wakko started chewing on the cuff of his sweater sleeve, a nervous stim he had. 

"I stumbled across it, today on the computer. I was just wondering if you've heard of it." 

Dot pauses her show, now's not the time for cute boys and cat fights. 

"Well yeah, duh, I figured you heard it somewhere. But why? Did you meet someone who's non-binary or something?" 

Wakko gives a small nod. Dot's eyes light up. 

"Ooooooo, are they on the lot? Who is it?" 

Wakko sits on the couch finally, kinda feeling nauseous and gives another small nod, "Uh, me? Maybe?" 

He looks down on his lap, not ready to make eye contact. 

"I dunno. It sounds right to me? I don't feel like a boy fully, like Yakko does, but I don't feel like a girl really at all like you. But I look at myself and I don't see a boy, like a real boy? I feel like a fake boy? I'm dumb, this sounds dumb-" 

All of a sudden a ball of fur rushes at him, knocking his back into the arm of the couch and wrapping him in a hug. 

"Whoa! Dot?" 

He looks down at her. 

Dot is hiding in his chest, "You're not dumb Wak.", she says suddenly. 

She looks at him, "It doesn't sound dumb." 

She eases up on the hug and is just sitting in her brother's lap. 

Speaking of, "So, lets get two things out of the way, pronouns and your name. Do you still want he/him pronouns or we can try they? There's also neopronouns?" 

Wakko thinks a bit, "I still like him. But, they sounds nice too." 

"We can do both! How do he/they pronouns sound?" 

Wakko's tail starts up a wag, all nerves gone. 

"Oh yeah, that sounds faboo!" 

Dot grins, "Ok, so, your name?" 

Wakko tilts their head, "Wakko, what's yours?" 

Dot snorts, "I'm serious. Do you still like your name?" 

Wakko furrows their brows, "Well, yeah. I've never had an issue with my name. I still like it." 

Dot nods, "Ok! Now we're getting somewhere! So, how does this sound?", Dot clears her throat, "Hi! This is my brother, Wakko! They like eating, burping Bohemian Rhapsody, and being a total pain in the neck!" 

Wakko's eyes widened, now it was their turn to smother their sister with a hug. They wrap their arms around her in a tight grip, hiding in the tufts of fur that shape her face. Dot gives out a giggle. 

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm great." 

Wakko pulls away, their eyes watery, they suddenly turn their attention to the TV. 

"So? You said two girls were fighting?" 

Dot snorts and rolls her eyes, some things never change do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Warners are trans.  
> Fight me.
> 
> In reality, my headcannons are that Yakko is cis, Wakko is a funky lil he/they non-binary, and Dot's a trans girl. 
> 
> But as a masc leaning enby, who kins Yakko, I can dream. 
> 
> Also, all of the Warners are autistic.  
> Fight me. 
> 
> Also, yes, Dot is watching a parody of Riverdale, can you tell I don't watch it?
> 
> ALSO, I am on twitter! @FrankisQueer Come yell at me about Animaniacs!


	6. Say Yes to The, Skirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot have more gender talk. But this time its clothing.

"Wakko! Let me see, cause I'm not coming in there!" 

Wakko Warner looked in the bathroom mirror, with the biggest grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dot and Wakko's small gender talk, Dot said this was only scratching the surface, and that he could talk to her about anything else. Well, another talk like that came about a week later. 

Yakko was gone again from the tower, leaving the two siblings to themselves. Yakko still didn't know about Wakko's little discovery yet, again, not like Wakko was scared, it was just a difficult thing to bring up, ya know? Dot didn't really get it, but she wasn't gonna step on her siblings toes like that. He would speak up when he was ready. 

Both sibs were sitting on the couch, playing Animal Crossing, when Wakko spoke suddenly. 

"Why do you like skirts and dresses?" 

Dot, focused on trying to make her side of the island cuter and ~aesthetic~, mumbled out a, "Huh?". 

Wakko shakes his head and repeats the question, "Why do you like skirts and dresses? Are they comfy?" 

Dot looks away from the screen to Wakko. 

"Uh. Yeah, they're pretty comfy. I like a lot of them 'cause how they move? Plus," Dot clears her throat and tries a Yakko impression, "there's so much room for activities." 

Wakko starts giggling, "That was horrible." 

"Oh, like yours is better? Anyway, they feel good on me and they make me feel good. Why?" 

Wakko shrugs, his attention now focused on digging random holes. 

"Was just wondering. They look comfy." 

Dot snorts and starts planting flowers in the holes. 

"You can fit my clothes right?", she says suddenly. 

Wakko gets a confused look, "Yeah? Why?" 

Dot puts her controller down, "C'mon! Lets have you try on some skirts and dresses." 

Wakko looks at Dot with wide eyes, "Are you sure? They're girls' clothes? And I don't feel like a girl really at all remember?" 

Dot puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes, "Wak, dear sibling, if you live by that statement you're just setting yourself up for failure." 

Wakko just furrows his brows in response. 

Dot sighs, "Clothes have no gender. They're just clothes. Sure they can help you present your gender, but that's entirely up to you. You can be a boy and wear dresses and you can be a girl and wear suits. You get it?" 

Wakko zones out a bit in thought, "So if I'm non-binary?" 

He switches his attention back to Dot. 

"No different! You can wear whatever you want! Long as it makes you feel good, it's fair game." 

Wakko grins and starts bouncing on the couch, shaking both hands excitedly. 

"What are we waiting for then?!" 

Dot snorts, "You to get off your butt." 

Dot starts up a run toward the bedroom nook, and feeling a thud on the ground and hearing footsteps, she knew Wakko was right behind her. 

Dot slides to a halt in front of her dresser and Wakko jumps on her bed, still shaking his hands. She knew he was super excited. Heck, she was too. Another sibling to wear skirts and dresses with? Count her in. She starts digging in her drawers. 

"You have any ideas of what you want from a skirt? Or any that you've seen me wear and wanted to wear too?" 

She hops into one of her drawers, sticking her head out to look at Wakko. Wakko pauses to think, tongue forever hanging out of his mouth. 

"Uh, do you still have that rainbow one? You wore to pride that one year?" 

Dot's eyes go wide, "YES! I remember that! That was so fun! I think Scratchy had fun too, even though he acts like he didn't." 

She burrows into the drawer, skirts start flying everywhere. Wakko giggles and just watches the chaos. 

"AH HA!" 

Dot pops out with her flower crooked and a skirt on her head and in her hand. She brushes off the head skirt and straightens her flower and jumps out. The skirt in her hand was a rainbow circle skirt that was extra fluffy, Wakko always thought it looked super fun to wear. Dot pushes it in her brother's hands and drags him by his sweater sleeve to the bathroom. 

"Get in there! I wanna see!" 

She pushes him in and shuts the door. Wakko lets out a small squeal. 

He giggles, "Now I know how Yakko feels." 

He heard more giggling from the other side of the door. He looks at the skirt and wastes no time putting it on. 

"Wakko! Let me see, cause I'm not coming in there!" 

Wakko Warner looks in the bathroom mirror, with the biggest grin on his face. 

He looks down at himself, swishing his legs a bit so the skirt moved in the best way. His excited hands starting up again. 

"Ok!"

He opens the door and steps out, does a lil twirl to get extra points from Dot, plus watching the skirt twirl was such a good visual. Dot was grinning from ear to ear, literally. 

"Why does that skirt look better on you than me?" 

Wakko snorted, "Cause." 

He looked at Dot, "I really like it. Like really like it." 

Dot gave a small huff that turned into small giggles, "Wear it for the rest of the day." 

Wakko's eyes got a bit wide, "But isn't Yakko supposed to be home in a bit?" 

Dot shrugs, "Yeah? So?" 

Wakko looks down, fiddling with the tool of the skirt. 

Dot lets out a small sigh, "Hey, it's up to you, but it's a good way to introduce Yakko to how you're feeling. He's smart, he'll probably figure it out without you saying a syllable." 

Dot puts her arm around Wakko and gives him a reassuring smile. Wakko looks back at her and returns the smile. 

"I'm totally gonna dig up your freshly planted flowers." 

Wakko breaks from her embrace and races to the couch. Dot stands still, both surprised and enraged. 

"Don't you dare, Warner!" 

She runs after him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly an hour passes and suddenly there's an open and a shut of the tower door. The siblings, who have since stopped playing Animal Crossing and have moved on to Mario Kart, look over their shoulders to find Yakko with Chinese take-out balancing in his arms. 

"Hey lazy bums, care to help your favorite brother out?" 

Dot and Wakko look at each other, Wakko with a look of nervousness, Dot with a look that seemed to say, 'Can you believe this guy?'. Dot snorts and is the first one off the couch. 

"You're funny." 

She comes over and takes some stuff from him. 

Yakko scoffs, "No, I'm Yakko." 

As Yakko chuckles at his 'dad' joke, both Wakko and Dot let out a groan. Yakko and Dot take the food to the counter. 

"I got you extra sauce Wak, since you like to drink it instead of dip stuff in it." 

Wakko stands up from the couch, chewing on his sleeve. 

Yakko glances over at Wakko, "Come on sibling, I also got extra plastic forks, since you always insist Chinese restaurant plastic forks taste different and complain when I only get three." 

Wakko's eyes get kinda wide, "Seriously?!" 

Yakko properly looks at Wakko and gives a nod and smile. Wakko bounces on the tips of his paws and bounds up to stand by Dot. 

"Faboo!" 

Dot smirks and elbows Wakko, a silent 'I told you so.'. Wakko, with tongue hanging out, grins. 

"Ok, so sibs, I heard that tonight on the 'Old Person Movie Channel' there's gonna be a Marx Brothers movie marathon. Now I know that-"

Both siblings squeal in their highest registers and grab their respective food stuffs and run toward the TV. Yakko chuckles, grabs what's his and follows suit. After all, he wouldn't wanna miss the first movie lined up for the marathon, it was his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can any of you guess what I think Yakko's favorite Marx Brothers movie is? Its my favorite too. 😉
> 
> Wakko's gender feels is getting three chapters because it makes my brain go brrrrr. 
> 
> I literally listened to one song on repeat while writing most of this. 
> 
> For those wondering it was "Skeleton Appreciation Day in Vestal, NY (Bones)" by Will Wood and the Tapeworms.


	7. Agenda? I Don't Even Have A Genda'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko finally tells Yakko. 
> 
> TW - I use q***r, or the q-slur. Not negatively mind you, its to describe some pins. I am comfortable with using q***r, hell, its in my username, but I know some are not, so, I'd just thought I'd let you know. 😊

"I think I wanna tell Yakko." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a month since Wakko and Dot's initial gender conversation, and a few weeks since the clothes talk. Wakko was having the time of their life. Dot kept in mind the two pronouns and was good at switching between them flawlessly. She let them keep the rainbow skirt and even suprised them with new skirts, different queer pins and a non-binary flag. 

Wakko never thought that something as small as pronouns could make such a difference. It was so liberating. They wore skirts whenever the mood took them. They put some of the pins on their hat and Dot helped them hang their flag next to the two trans ones in the bedroom nook. Yakko's being plain while Dot's was decorated with fairy lights and flowers. Hey, she had to do something to make hers cuter. 

The only thing was, Yakko still didn't know. Well, a truer statment would be that Wakko still hadn't told Yakko. Both Dot and Wakko were pretty sure that Yakko knew. Yakko all of a sudden started exclusively using 'they' and 'sibling' for Wakko. Until the pins were added to their hat that is. One of the pins was a 'he/they' pronoun pin and so after that, Yakko started using 'he' and 'brother' again. However, he did what Dot often did. Used 'he' for a few days and then switched to 'they' and then back again. 

The Warners, specifically Yakko, always used 'brother', 'sister' and 'sibling' interchangeablely, so that was never a big change with him. Yakko never asked about the skirts, or anything else for that matter. The thing is, Yakko definitely knew, but Yakko never pressed, never asked neither Wakko nor Dot. He just went along with it. 

Wakko was starting to feel guilty. They knew they had no real reason for it, but, that didn't stop them from still feeling it. Yakko didn't ask questions, he observed and changed accordingly. He never seemed angry or disappointed, and both Wakko and Dot knew Yakko's body language like the back of a mallet. Yakko acted like usual. So why was Wakko still nervous over the thought of telling him? With Dot they just blurted it out. Why all of a sudden did Yakko seem so intimidating? 

It was another sleepless night for the middle Warner sibling, and all of these thoughts were racing through their mind. Wakko peeked out of their hammock at their siblings. Both Yakko and Dot were sleeping peacefully, but not for long. 

Wakko climbed into their sisters bed and shook her form a bit. They knew this was like poking a bear, but she did say they could talk to her at anytime. 

"Dot?", Wakko said in a low whisper. 

Dot groaned and waved her hand around. 

"Beauty sleep.", was mumbled under her breath. 

Wakko rolled their eyes and started tickling. Dot gave out a squeal and sat up giggling, pushing at her brothers hands. 

"I swear to God-", all of a sudden she was 'shushed' by a panicked looking Wakko. 

Still keeping their hushed tone, Wakko pointed down toward the ball pit. 

"You tryin' to wake him?" 

Wakko sighed, "I think I wanna tell Yakko." 

Dot rolled her eyes then gave a slight smile and started speaking in the same hushed tone, "Good." 

"But-" 

"Oh, no."

Wakko gripped their ears and pulled down, trying to ground themself from getting too frustrated. 

"Listen. I think I wanna tell him. But I'm still scared, and I dunno why." 

Dot gave a soft sigh and took her siblings hands, "There's nothing to be scared of. He acts like he knows already, mentioning it to him isn't gonna change anything, except make you feel better." 

Wakko looked off to stare at the corner of the bed, but was listening. 

"But, I dunno. What if he's mad or disappointed?" 

Dot tilted her head, "Why would he be mad or disappointed? Even if he was Wakko, we would be able to tell, he's not that slick." 

Wakko shifted his gaze at their hands, which Dot still hadn't let go of. 

Wakko shakes their head, "I dunno. I just feel like he'll be disappointed because I haven't told him." 

Dot furrowed her eyebrows, "Wak, Yakko wouldn't be disappointed. He wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do, besides bathe." 

Wakko let out a snort. They pulled a hand away from Dot's and wiped their cheek as tears started spilling over. Dot pulled Wakko towards her in a hug. 

"Come on, we're gonna hug out this cry." 

Wakko rolled their watery eyes but hugged back tight, and hid in their sisters shoulder. 

Dot jokingly pulled her head away suddenly, "Wow, I heard that eye roll this time." 

Wakko giggled, "Shut up." 

"No, Dot's right. I heard it too, and I thought her eyerolls were loud." 

Wakko jumped fully in their sisters lap as Yakko's head popped up at the side of Dot's bed. 

Yakko chuckles, "I see how it is, sure, exclude your eldest brother from the sleepover. I guess I deserve it." 

Wakko, who hid deeper in their sisters shoulder after being scared, peeked at Yakko. 

Dot huffs, "I feel like a pin would drop and you would wake up, how do you sleep at night?" 

"Easy, I don't. Anyway, its-", Yakko looks at his wrist, which didn't have a watch on it, "-2 in the morning, and I have a feeling that all of us being up is for a reason." 

Dot gave Yakko a look while Wakko calmed themselves. 

"Yakko. I need to tell you something." 

Yakko looked toward his brother, lifted himself onto Dot's bed, and moved both siblings into his lap, "Ok, shoot." 

Yakko, ever being the talker, could be a great listener when the need came. Didn't stop the jokes though. Wakko took a breath. 

"I'm non-binary." 

"And I'm Yakko, nice to meet you." 

Both Dot and Wakko groaned, and Yakko had to chuckle. 

"Ok, seriously though Wakko, yeah, I picked up on that. And I'm glad." 

Wakko looked at Yakko with their eyebrow cocked, "Glad? Why?" 

Yakko snorts, "Well one, you seem a lot happier now, and two, the reboot theme makes sense now, its always bothered me." 

Both Wakko and Dot giggled. Yakko hugged his siblings close. 

"Also, you don't have to be scared to tell me anything, that goes for both of you." 

Yakko looks down at his siblings, "If either of you ever think I'm not insanely proud of you, then you both have a big storm coming." 

His siblings suddenly jumped up and knocked their brother flat on his back, now both of them laying on his chest. 

Dot speaks first, "That goes the same for you." 

Wakko pipes up next, "Yeah! We're proud of you too." 

Yakko looked up at the tower ceiling with a small smile. 

"Thanks, sibs. I appreciate it." 

The Warner siblings lay just like that, eventually falling asleep. Yakko wakes in the morning with a song idea for Animaniacs. 

LGBT+ song, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered Wakko has a hammock and not a bed in the reboot. I know the past stories have had him in a bed, but I made him have a hammock in this one, oops. 
> 
> This is the last gender related one for a bit, I just really needed enby Wak out of my system. 
> 
> I really want an LGBT+ song in season 2 or 3.


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko has a date with a friend. But who?

When you live in a water tower, you don’t really get alone time. You especially don’t get alone time when you’re the oldest of three. Yakko Warner never really minded though, he adored his siblings. But sometimes- 

“Yakko!? Do you know where I put my cap!?” 

Yakko sat up out of the full tub of bubbles and looked toward the bathroom door. 

“No I don’t Wak! No one else wears your cap besides you, think of the last place you had it!” 

Yakko lets out a small sigh. The only place you could be alone in the water tower was the bathroom, which was the only actual ‘room’ in the tower. The rest of the tower had no walls separating spaces, it was just a big room with just different furniture separating the different nooks. Even then, with the tower only having one bathroom, you couldn’t be alone for long. A knock suddenly echoed through the small bathroom, followed by the door opening the tiniest bit and an eye appearing in the gap. Yakko crossed his arms and looked toward his intruder. 

“Ok, knocking and then immediately coming in kinda defeats the purpose of the knock, dontcha think?” 

Yakko should have been more phased by the sudden intrusion, but when you have younger siblings, it's par for the course. Still, it doesn't make it less annoying. 

“I mean, it lets you know I’m coming in though? Doesn’t it?” 

Yakko shakes his head as his brother pops his head in. 

“Your logic is flawless. Now what do you want, Wak?” 

“My hat! I already told you.” 

Yakko rolls his eyes and picks up a book, “And I told you, I haven't seen it since you had it on this morning. Retrace your steps, you and Dot were fighting on the couch earlier, look in between the cushions.” 

Wakko’s eyes suddenly got wide, “The couch ate it! Thanks Yakko!” 

Wakko closed the door and Yakko could hear little paws running away. Yakko chuckled to himself and leaned back again, sinking deeper into the water and opening his book. He fully had the intention to read, but his thoughts couldn’t stop racing. You see, our favorite oldest Warner sibling had a date tonight. Yes, an actual date, and Yakko’s anxiety was at an all time high. Yakko knew it wasn’t a big deal, they were supposed to see a movie and get food together. Nothing grand, nothing fancy, but Yakko was scared to death. The idea of Yakko and his friend going on a date started as a joke, but slowly the joke got turned on its head. Yakko started the joke in the first place to cope with the fact that his friend started to develop into a crush, but now that joke was a reality. 

Yakko got broken out of his thinking by another knock at the bathroom door, “Yakko! You’ve been in there for an hour! Are you trying to find the lost city in our bathtub or something?” 

The water was lukewarm at this point and was kinda unpleasant to be in. Yakko shakes his head, an attempt to get out of his fog. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

Yakko unplugs the drain, stands, and shutting the shower curtain, he shakes the excess water out of his fur, splattering water droplets all over the shower walls and curtain. 

_And this is why you shut the curtain before shaking, ahem, Wakko._

Opening the curtain, Yakko steps out and grabs his towel, wrapping it around himself before opening the door. In front of him is Dot, standing with her arms crossed and tapping a paw on the floor. 

Yakko snorts, “Impatient much?” 

Dot groans, and pushes her way in while pushing Yakko out and closing the door behind her. Yakko rolled his eyes and headed to the bedroom nook to get dressed, with Wakko following. 

“We doing something today?”

Yakko started looking in his drawers, “I dunno, I’d ask Dot about that.” 

Wakko jumped into his hammock, swinging it around to look at his brother, “Why? Wait, are you doing stuff with your friend, again? Without us? Are we ever gonna meet them?” 

Yakko snorts, “Well, if today goes ok you’ll hopefully be seeing more of them.” 

Yakko pulls out the pair of green and black plaid pants he bought a month or so ago, “What do you think? Should I wear ‘em?” 

“Are you trying to impress them or scare them away?”, Dot snorted as she walked over to where Wakko was in his hammock, holding her arms up. 

Wakko looked down and rolled his eyes, “You know, you can get your own hammock?” 

He leaned down to pull her up regardless. 

“I’m not changing my comfortable bed to a hammock.” 

She sits in her older sibling’s lap and looks at Yakko, having already pulled the fashion nightmare on and looking in the mirror, adjusting and fixing, ignoring Dot’s smart remark. Dot tilted her head, confused by the silence. 

“You ok? You seem-” 

“Nervous?” 

Yakko looked back at his siblings as they nodded. 

Yakko sighed and leaned against his dresser, “Ok, do you guys promise not to freak out if I told you I was going on a date?” 

Suddenly an excited scream echoed around the tower, “A DATE?!” 

Yakko covered his ears at the same time with Wakko and Dot hopped off her siblings lap and sprinted toward her older brother. 

“Dot! I told you no freaking out! I need my hearing.” 

Wakko shoved his ears into his cap. 

“Speak for yourself, at least she was farther away from you.” 

Dot stood in front of Yakko bouncing up and down on her paws, “Now we have to meet them! Are you seriously wearing the ugly pants? What are you guys gonna do? When are we meeting them?” 

Her questions were going a mile a minute and Yakko could barely keep them straight. Yakko kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder, “Whoa whoa, Dot, hunny, you’ll meet them I promise. It’s nothing big, we’re just getting food and watching a movie.” 

Dot let out a small squeal, “I’m sorry! I’m excited! Let me fix you! Stand back up!” 

Dot ran off to her dresser as Yakko stood back up, “Fix me?” 

He looked at Wakko and Wakko just gave him a shrug back, “Don’t look at me, I know nothing.” 

Dot returned with a brush and a small pot of something. 

She climbed on top of the dresser and waved over Yakko, “C’mere! I’m gonna fix your fur!” 

Yakko walked over with his hands on his hips, “And what, pray tell, is wrong with my fur?” 

Yakko let out a small squeal as Dot pulled him closer. 

“Nothing usually, but it dried funny so I’m fixing it.” 

Yakko rolled his eyes, “You know I can fix my own fur?” 

“No you can’t, now hush.” 

Yakko opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by snickering coming from the hammock. 

Yakko shot a look toward his brother, “You’re lucky I’m being held hostage.” 

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality, only took 5 minutes, Dot was done. Yakko stepped to the side to look in the mirror and was nodding. 

“Ok, ok, it looks good.” 

Dot jumped down from the dresser, “Just a little thing I do.” 

Yakko ruffled her ears as she let out a giggle and went back to her dresser to put away her things. Yakko’s phone suddenly pinged and unlocking it gave him a nervous smile. 

“They’re at the edge of the lot. I guess that's the que for me to leave.” 

As Yakko’s hands started to shake, his two siblings appeared beside him, slipping their hands into his. Yakko looked down and gave his siblings both a small smile. 

“Thanks, sibs.” 

Both Dot and Wakko looked up at their brother and then looked at each other and smirked, simultaneously they both started to pull Yakko toward the tower door. 

Yakko gave out a startled noise, “Ok, ok. I’m going.” 

Yakko let out a few small chuckles, and as he opened the tower door, he took a few breaths. 

He looked back at his siblings, “I’ll see you tonight. I love you guys.” 

Dot piped up, “We love you too! Now go!” 

Yakko let out another giggle along with a shake of his head and stepped out of the tower, his siblings closing the door behind him. Yakko looked out over the WB lot. 

_Well, it’s now or never. My very own **Disney Prince** awaits._

And with that thought, Yakko started down the ladder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I had a really great time, Yakko.” 

Max Goof stopped just short of the WB lot gate, hand intertwined with the oldest Warner sibling. 

Yakko looked over at his date and gave him a smile, “I’m glad. If you had a bad time then I wouldn’t have a chance for a second date would I?” 

Max’s eyes went wide, “Are you asking me on a second date?” 

Yakko gave a laugh, “I dunno, maybe? Would you like to go on another one? I mean, if not it's ok-”, Yakko looked down at the ground, “-I know you probably want time to think about it and that's understandable, no rush, I-” 

Yakko’s nervous rambling was cut off by a kiss to his cheek. Yakko’s eyes suddenly snapped up to the toon in front of him, free hand coming up to touch his own cheek in disbelief. 

“I-I-” 

For once, words were completely failing him and so Yakko just stuttered and stammered, all the while feeling his face warming. 

Max let out a small chuckle, “So that’s how I turn off the ‘Yak Button’. Nice to know.” 

Max gave Yakko’s hand a squeeze, “I’ll let you know when I get home, ok? Tell your siblings I said hi!” 

And with that Yakko’s hand dropped to his side as he watched his date walk away. 

Yakko gave a small wave, finally uttering out a quiet, “Bye.” accompanied by the dopiest smile and started walking onto the lot. 

_Why am I like this? A cute boy kissed you on the cheek, it's not a big deal. And yet right now, it feels like the biggest deal._

Yakko gave a sigh and started up the water tower. 

_Let’s see, are Wakko and Dot in bed, or have they stayed up waiting. Place your bets now, folks._

Yakko finally reached the top of the tower's ladder and pulled open the tower door slowly, slipping silently inside. After all, if his siblings were sleeping, no reason to wake them. His effort went to waste though, as lights suddenly flickered on overhead. When Yakko’s eyes got used to the brightness he noticed Dot in her PJ’s and curlers sitting on the kitchen island, with Wakko, also dressed for bed, laying in her lap as she was petting him dramatically. 

“We’ve been expecting you Mr. Warner.” 

Yakko snorted, immediately getting the reference. 

“Ok, if you’re actually gonna do the whole James Bond thing, at least get Wakko to say the line. I mean, come on, he’s the one with the accent.” 

Wakko looked up, “I wanted to be pet.” 

Dot shook her head, “Not important, more important, it's almost midnight! I’m assuming the date went well?” 

Wakko hopped off Dot’s lap and went over to rummage around in the cabinets. 

“Well, I think it did? I asked him on a second date, and I think he agreed? Also he says hi.” 

Yakko walked over to the island and picked up his sister, getting giggles out of her. 

“I told you! You’re great, you had nothing to worry about. And I’ll say hi when we meet him!” 

Yakko snorts, “I’m glad you think so.” 

Yakko looked over to his brother, “Hey Wak, you wanna make popcorn and pick a movie tonight?” 

Wakko looked over at his brother, “Sure! You guys wanna watch It’s a Mad World?” 

Dot squeals, “Bet! We haven't watched that in ages!” 

She jumps down from Yakko’s arms and runs over to help Wakko while Yakko goes over to the bedroom nook to change into PJ pants. Yakko’s phone suddenly pings and he goes to look at who it is. He sees the name 'Goofboy' pop up and he smiles to himself. 

Opening the message, he reads, **‘made it home! also in case you didn’t realize, the kiss wasn’t just to shut you up, it's also a yes. <3 night!’**. 

Yakko grinned at his phone. _A heart!? This boy is gonna kill me._

“Yakko! Movie!” 

Yakko looked over at his siblings, “I’m coming! Hold on! Don’t start it yet!” 

Yakko ran over to the couch jumping in the middle of his siblings. Dot passed Yakko his movie snack and Wakko pressed play. 

Yakko felt like the luckiest toon in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakko x Max has stolen my heart, so, have this.
> 
> I feel bad cause poor Max gets like 3 lines, but oop. 
> 
> I promise I'll give Max more screentime next time.
> 
> Also, yes Yakko calls Dot 'hunny'. Its inspired by my mom and her always calling me and my sibs 'hun' or 'hunny' growing up. 
> 
> Also, the movie they mention is a real movie. "It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World" is a 60's movie, watch it if you have the time. I headcannon that its another comfort movie for them.


End file.
